Revenge on Sirius Black
by Into a lot
Summary: My twin brother was expelled for standing up to his bullies! For standing up for himself. Now it's my turn to stand up for him. Sirius Black and his friends better watch their backs, I, Riley Tucker, will see that he knows the consequences of messing with my twin. Eli might have been a Hufflepuff but I am a Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

My twin brother was expelled for standing up to his bullies! For standing up for himself. Now it's my turn to stand up for him. Sirius Black and his friends better watch their backs, I, Riley Tucker, will see that he knows the consequences of messing with my twin. Eli might have been a Hufflepuff but I am a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up as I heard yelling and around the corridors and then I heard Eli shouting for someone to stop. I walked as fast as I could only to witness my brother pulling his wand out and shouting 'flipendo' and hitting someone who was just standing and laughing at the kid hanging upside down.

"Remus!" The man beside the one with his wand up shouted and ran for him before the other one let the kid fall hard as he turned as well.

"Get McGonagall." I heard who I knew to be James Potter shout and I ran to Eli.

"What happened?" I asked and he sighed.

"He's a good kid- they were picking on him. Gunna take his trousers off and make him walk around like that. I had to stop them." Eli told me and I turned my head and saw Severus, a kid on my year, and in my house standing up before taking off and running away.

"You!" I heard a shout before Sirius Black raised his wand to Eli and my twin pushed me back and raised his against Sirius. "My mate is hurt because of you." Sirius sneered and I watched as he looked ready to curse him when I heard a groan behind Sirius and he turned. "Remus." He called out walking back towards him and I looked to Eli.

"Go Riley, before they try and torture you." He told me and I looked from him to the three men looking at the one rubbing the back of his neck on the ground. I saw some blood on his hands and looked to Eli. "Go before you get in trouble too." He told me and I backed away.

I went around the corner I had come from. I collected my things and ran to the Slytherin common room and waited. It took three hours for me to be summoned into the Headmasters. I walked in with my head down and waited.

"Dear Riley, I know you and your twin are well, twins, but I have to inform you that because of the very serious injury Remus Lupin got from Eli, he has to be expelled. Remus will be okay by tomorrow, but while I know your brothers intentions are true... he did strike an innocent student, even by mistake it has to be dealt with. Sirius Black will be in detention for the rest of the year, which I know isn't much consolation, but next year things will be much harsher for him and the rest of the Marauder." Dumbledore told me and I stood there and looked over to Eli.

"Is he going home right away?" I asked and I felt a piece of me break at not being able to see him in school any more.

"Tomorrow morning." Dumbledore told me and I nodded and Eli moved to stand in front of me.

"Let's go." He told me and I walked to the far side of the castle, down the small hill and he sat back into the grass and patted the side of him. "Come on." He pleaded and I looked back up into the sky to see that it was almost a full moon.

"What are you going to do?" I asked and he smiled.

"I might go to Durmstang. I mean it's close, but not across a wide ocean." he told me and I sighed and waited. "You know what I want you to do. I want you, every full moon, next year, come out and lay here. We will write and send owls and we can be just as close even from a distance. Every full moon you come out there, and I will go out there and look up and it fill feel like we are together again." He offered out and I thought about it before sighing and just laying there. "I am sorry I am leaving you-"

"That's the thing Eli! You shouldn't have to leave! You were protecting someone!"

"I hit the wrong person with my spell, Remus got hurt. He got hurt bad." He said and I sighed and looked away. "I know you Ri, stay away from Sirius and the rest of those three. Just because I am expelled doesn't mean they need to pay for it." He told me and I sighed and looked even farther away. "Promise me."

"I won't do that. Sirius Black deserved that and he deserves more. So do James Potter!" I told him and huffed.

"I won't fight with you, just know that Durmstang only lets in a selected amount of girls." He told me and I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What if I promise to just not get expelled." I offered him and he sighed and leaned back.

"You know, dad always did say there was a reason why we were in separate houses." He told me as he relaxed in the grass and we stayed out for almost half an hour when we heard people chatting and getting loud. "Dinner time, lets go. I am going to say good bye to everyone. You have a growling stomach so go and eat. I will see you in the morning." He told me and I nodded before sighing and just sitting there for a while before getting up.

I got to the table, and started to eat when I saw Severus making his way down the table towards where I was sitting.

"I heard what is happening with Eli. I am sorry. I told him not to-"

"I know Sev, I heard you-"

"Severus!" Lily Evans shouted and I looked over to see her pushing through a couple 3rd years before getting to him and I heard her talk about how she got nervous when she heard Remus was in the infirmary and I watched as she fussed over her friend.

"I wasn't hurt because her brother. He's been expelled. He tried to make Sirius leave me alone but hit Remus instead." Severus said and Lily turned her focus on me.

"You're that twin... the ones that were separated into two houses." She said and I nodded. "How far did Sirius take it?" She asked looking to Severus and when he didn't answer right away she got angry. "Someone has to put those arseholes in their proper place."

"You know, for a Gryffindor I think you'll turn on your own house." I said and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I was friends with Severus way before anyone. My loyalty is to him." She told me and I just nodded and a plan started to form in my mind. "What?"

"Shall we walk red?" I asked her standing up. "I wanna run an idea past you."


	3. Chapter 3

To say that my summer was filled with plans to exact revenge on the Marauders for all they had ever done to anyone at Hogwarts was an understatement. I owled Lily and she gave my tips just days before we were supposed to set the entire plan in motion.

She... well she knew exactly her route. She was going to pretend to date James, and she said that I should do the same to Sirius, but also make him chase me. Sirius, or so Lily told me, was the one who needed to deflate his ego. She had been doing it to James Potter for years.

Then she started to tell me how I could get him to want me. Not just want me, but get him angry. Supposedly he was not gunna hurt or ex me no matter how much I would get him angry.

And the first of September came around rather quick and I went through the hard work of a salon, makeup store, shoe and dress shopping before walking onto the platform.

It took almost 20 minutes for me to find Severus and Lily and when I did James, Sirius and Peter weren't far behind.

"Nice looking girl you have with you Evans, what's her name?" James asked and winked at me but I feigned innocent eyes and looked to her.

"Don't worry about it Potter." She said and then looked him up and down and gave a shy smile. "Where is Remus? Already inside the cabin for the Head Boy and Girl meeting with the Prefects?" She asked and I saw James smirk.

"He's not here yet, and he's not head boy." He told her and leaned basically over her. "I am love." He told her and for a second she was appalled and looked ready to freak out but then she cleared her throat and sighed. She turned to me.

"Shall we go Severus?" Lily asked and then to me with a nod and I smiled.

"It was nice to finally have a conversation with you James... and Regulus?" I asked pointing to Sirius and I kept moving as he tried to correct me. I got to the other side of the train when he finally caught up to me.

"I am Sirius. Regulus is a Slytherin know it all-"

"I am in Slytherin Mr. Black... so I thought you were your brother... don't see much difference." I shrugged and moved into the compartment with Severus. "Maybe you shouldn't judge Slytherin house too harshly. Forgot that it automatically made you a bad person or something." I tried my best to sound hurt before turning and seeing Lily looking at him with a glare and she waved her wand and closed the door behind me and locked it.

The rest of the train Lily was happy to go and get her Head Girl guide and meeting and when she came back she told me that Sirius had stopped her and not only asked all about me, but wanted to have Lily help him so that he could get me alone.

She told me about how she was be in a separate sleeping corridors with James, since they were Head Boy and Girl. Her plan was working a bit too much because James was already being a little cautious about her looks and her words. She was going to act like she was cracking around him, and I was supposed to get Sirius interested in me. Which meant getting him angry about the name, then embarrassed enough to apologize, which was when I acted like I felt bad about how he talked about Slytherin house, and then I would act indifferent like he was no one of importance and she all but made a promise that he would want to take me on a date and then be friends. But as long as I was still acting as indifferent even on the date, he would keep trying.

Full moon was in a week and a half and just walking down the corridors alone made me miss my brother. He had left a full week ahead of me so he would be there on time.

We wouldn't see each other for our 17th birthday, which sucked the most. We have never not spent the entire day together. We were some of the few that was accepted an entire year early at age 10 since our birthday was just a couple weeks after the first.

I shook my head and felt my longer hair touch my butt and sighed. I used to hate it long. I sat on it earlier and had to pull it all the way around and I actually let Lily braid it but with no hair tie I had to let it untangle as I walked.

"Hey!" I heard beside me and I tried not to jump as I saw Regulus Black.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head.

"I am Regulus. Don't get me confused with that blood traitor." He told me and grabbed my arm.

"Blood traitor? You mean your own flesh and _blood_? The one that shares the same name and parents? You'll call him a blood traitor when everyone knows exactly what he ran from? He isn't a traitor. Those who look down on others simply because of blood status are the ones who shame the Wizarding world." I said before shoving his hand off of me. "We should all welcome those who are blessed with the magic to become like us. Just like the Muggle world accepts the squibs from our world." I stated before turning and I felt the ends of my hair basically hit him in the face as I turned and left.

I hated the idea of the 'pureblood' and 'mudblood' ways and I hated, above all else, how The Dark Lord was rising and wanting to kill those not 'worthy'. My mother would be classified of one of those.

My father was in Slytherin. He was smart and when he went on an escapade to the Americas he met my mother, a muggle born witch and they fell in love. Of course most of the people who knew my mother didn't know her heritage. Since most didn't know the magical families in America anyways.

I walked to the carriages and I noticed a familiar Remus Lupin sitting alone in one that wouldn't depart. "Mind if I ride as well?" I asked him and he looked over at me slightly surprised and I just bit my lip before looking to the side.

"Come on." He said and held out his hand. I smiled softly and took it as he helped me up. I must have walked through some kind of water because the ends of my robes were heavy as I sat down. "What was your name again?"

"Seven years in the same classes Remus and you don't know?" I asked and gave a soft giggle when he looked ready to apologize.

"It's Riley." I told him and he nodded.

"Double potions and-"

"Transfigurations. Rather bad at both." I told him and he nodded yet again when I took over.

"From what I hear you rather infuriated one of my friends." He added and I nodded.

"Brothers look so much alike... Sirius wasn't in his robes, and I didn't know if Regulus did hang out with you guys." I whispered the last part and looked down. "Should have kept with the last name." I added and blushed when I realized how hard he was staring at me. Like he was trying to see if I was lying. "Regulus found me as well, not too long ago, set me straight again so-" I stopped when the buggy started to move and I looked around the forest as we went.

"You seem surprised that those two don't like being switched." He noted and I nodded.

"I only have a brother, but I would give my life for his in a heartbeat. I got the feeling that those two would most likely be the others doom." I said and rubbed my arm and shivered like I was being watched. I looked to my right when it felt like someone had huffed in my face before shrugging it off.

"Your brother is lucky to have a sister like you." Remus told me and I smiled.

"Gunna miss him now that I am at school." I told him and he nodded this time. I gulped and kept my head down and took the rest of the ride in complete silence.

I got down before Remus and took off at a fast walk into the castle and moved to find someone I knew to talk with.

Little did I know that a certain Black was under a cloak and took notes on what I said and meant. And the plan forming in his mind was only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

The full moon was just two days before my birthday, and nothing hurt more than knowing what it was, and how Eli wanted me on that damned hill under the moon light. I had seen Sirius in the hallways, seemingly always catching his eye. Every time I would turn and walk the opposite way, or just be fast enough to get through the crowd and him get stuck behind others.

I got through dinner, and walked out into the field to lay flat on my back. I laid there for hours, hearing people in a far off distance as they went to bed. I went unnoticed and in the deep darkness I heard howling. I stayed where I was and out of nowhere a big black dog showed up. He seemed to be confused to see me and then he walked up and woofed at me.

"Am I in your spot?" I asked it and when I heard the howl again the dog put it's ears back and I smiled. "What's wrong girl?" The thing was well groomed and with it's ears down and it's big eyes, there was no doubt that it was a girl.

That was until it growled at the term and went toward the other side of me and showed off it's... gender.

"Must be something among the male species that hate being mistaken for what they aren't." I whispered on a gentle laugh thinking back to Sirius Black. "What are you doing here any way?" I asked the boy and I noticed how he seemed to look around into the woods. "I don't know how hungry you are... but I am not going in there with you." I told him and he looked back at me.

He took a stance and looked from me to the castle and I just laid back down. But then he took to nudging my foot.

"No! I am staying here. I have a right to do so." I told him and crossed my legs and bopped him on the nose as he bumped me again and he took to moving up my legs until he was near my hands and I pushed him away again. "What?" I asked before sighing and getting up. "Fine. I will move." I said before going to the left, which did put me closer to the other side of the woods and he rushed in front of me and stopped me. "What now?" I asked him and crossed my arms. "Oh why am I asking you. Can't even talk the stupid mongrel." I ground out before turning around and going to sit.

But then I heard the howl, and it sounded a lot closer. I looked into the forest and saw a deer trotting to the castle and I looked to the dog who didn't seem to notice at all. I thought he was cute, but the antlers were dangerous. I sat there, ignoring the dogs prodding and watched the Stag move about before he made some sort of noise and counted his hoof and I knew something was about to happen.

He started to run at me, and I screamed and turned and knocked into the dog before grabbing at him and pulling it along until he go free and barked at the stag. They seemed to fight before another howl went through the air and they both turned to look at me. The dog ran at me and the Stag went off into another direction. The dog snagged my robes and started to drag me until we were heading upstairs and it seemed to get me into the castle before turning and taking off.

I continued into the castle though, not wanting that deer to charge me again. I ran to the Slytherin common rooms and decided that I should get things prepared for my brothers birthday present. I wrapped it, wrote out a letter about what had happened this full moon and how I was almost mauled by the deer and how a dog basically saved me.

I put it to the side and happily went up to the owlery the next morning and sent it off. I was still up there when I felt someone behind me. I turned and spotted Remus. "Early morning mail?" He asked and I noticed how tired he looked.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You look positively exhausted. Did you hear all the howling last night as well?" I asked and he looked shocked before nodding.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't sleep." he told me and I nodded.

"Well be careful... last night I was out looking at the moon... and a deer tried to charge me. Strange it made it's way into the campus with the wolf hanging around. And I guess someone lost their dog too. Kind of scared the Stag away last night." I told Remus and he looked almost amused and then nodded.

"You be careful as well. Maybe no more full moon nights. I hear the Muggles say that is when the crazy people come out to play." He laughed lightly and I smiled.

"Get some rest Remus. It's Saturday." I told him before going down the stairs. I stopped when I saw Sirius and looked both ways before he stopped right in front of me.

"So as I hear it, the name is Riley?" He asked me and I nodded before trying to go around him. "And what do you like to do?"

"Avoid people who hate Slytherin house for no good reason except for their own personal reasons with certain people. Just because I am in Slytherin doesn't mean I am anything like you know who!" I shouted at him kind of going off what I should have said but it gave me a relief as he paused and I went around him.

"That's not why I was asking." He said trying to keep up with me.

"Then please tell me what you wanted from me Sirius? Last time I made a mistake you shouted at me and insulted me House." I said and turned the corner before he was ready and he tried to keep up yet again.

"I meant what I meant. I want to know what you like to do for fun." He stated and I just blurted out the first things that came to mind.

"I like dogs. I like laying out under the full moon and I like being left alone by stuck up Gryffindor boys." I stated and walked in the great hall and looked around before spotting James and Lily, she looked ready to smack him. But she just turned and left him standing there and I saw him run a hand through his hair. Looking rather pissed with himself. "Looks like your friend needs you. Go bother him with your questions." I told Sirius as he grabbed my arm to stop me. He looked to James and I pulled away from him.

I got to my usual area of eating and watched out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius look from me to James and then taking off in his direction. He chose to sit across from me and kept trying to get my attention, but once I was done not only had Peter joined them but Remus had just walked past me and gave me a small smile.

I got outside and walked back to the common rooms before I realized I was to meet with Lily and Severus in a little over two hours.

I got cleaned up from last night, put a slight curl to my hair and moved to get the best clothes on as I walked around.

Before I could even get to the two we were all ordered to the Great Hall and when we walked in everyone was standing, waiting around and I knew someone was watching me as I stood near the middle and left wall. I looked around and spotted Sirius walking towards me and he was just in front of me when Dumbledore entered and asked everyone to listen up.

"I know it is Saturday, and the last thing you all want to do is hear about classes, but as a school we have to band together in this dark time. We have to prepare those going out into the world as best as we can. Therefore, all 5th through 7th years will now have double Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, as well as Charms. Quiet!" He called out when people started to whisper and I made eye contact with Sirius for a moment.

"Slytherins will always have doubles with Gryffindors, which leave the Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs. This term only. We might switch it up after Christmas holiday. However we need to get this going now, so you all have to band together, no more pranks, no more fights. The only hexs and curses will be in class, dueling and learning." He called out and I waited for Sirius to say something. But he had no objections.

He went on to tell us about last night events, about the progress the dark lord was making and it seemed like Sirius was getting antsy. He turned and started to look around and when he spotted what he wanted he started to move closer. I blew out a breath and watched as he made it to Regulus.

At least he will always know if his brother is safe. They go to the same school still.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wands out and at the ready." I heard the professor call out and I looked to Severus next to me as he pulled his out. "Stand, and move to the walls." He ordered again and I stood and pushed in my chair before moving across. Severus remained by my side and looking across Sirius winked at me, Remus was beside him and across from Sev, and looking next to him it was James who was kissing the air so I looked over and saw Lily had moved to the side of Severus.

"What the-" I muttered when all the tables and chairs disappeared and we all seemed to be scooted in. I gulped at seeing Sirius so much closer. He was muttering something to Remus and James heard a gave a loud laugh before focusing back on Lily.

"You are going to duel with this person once a week. The one right across from you. You will also study in pairs of three and fours. So let's get these ready to deal with-" He broke off and started to list the group of three and fours. "Tucker, Snape, Evans, and Black- Andromeda." He said and looked to Sirius. His face almost fell but then the professor deemed him and his four friends a group and they all started to talk.

"So, are you dedicated to hexing James Potter into next week?" Sev asked Lily and I smiled at his words.

"I think this is the most fun I will ever have studying." Lily laughed before she looked at me and then Severus.

"Me too. And I thought this was going to be hard." I giggled lightly and looked back over to the four across from us. Peter had been across from Andromeda and I looked over to my Slytherin friend and smiled. "I'm glad you're in our group of 4." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Anything to learn more against the Dark Arts... maybe spells to rebound but not hurt in anyway." She said and fiddled with her wand. She might be the only Syltherin that never liked the idea of revenge or hurting others.

"Protection is only half way to winning." The professor shouted looking back to her. "Now! Open your books to page 94. Wand movements." He called out and I reached into my robe and took out the small book that we had and flipped near the end. "I also have new, and improved books up here for after class." He shouted and I just focused on the wand movements.

We did well, for a group of four.

When we were dismissed I walked out last in our group and felt a hand on my waist before it spun me. I gasped and caught myself on the wall with my hands before turning to see Sirius coming closer. "I need to talk to you." He said and I looked around. "I have a free period." I stayed where I was when he was waving me forward.

"Leave me be." I ordered when he came closer. "Stop." I called out as he grabbed my arm and started to tug me away.

"No, we do need to talk." He said when I got away and he grabbed my robes. I heard a rip and I gasped turning back to see my packet in his hand, my wand on the ground, and the slight slit of where the pocket had really been attached the size of my arm. "Aha." He said and dove for my wand. "Come with me if you want it back." He stated and I glared.

"What do you want? To shout at me for getting you and your brother mixed up again? To try and get me to talk about myself?" I asked reaching for my wand but he held onto it tight.

"I need to talk with you, please come with me." He all but begged as he looked behind me. I glanced and saw his friends walking off and Remus turned to look back at us. He knew.

He knew that I was Eli's sister. That I was trying to take my revenge.

I kind of bowed my head and walked with him. He took me outside to the courtyard and sat down and I moved to the other side. "What?" I asked again.

"You know how you told me that you liked laying under the full moon?" He asked and I just nodded. "I can't let you do that anymore."

"Can't let me do what?" I asked and he sighed.

"I heard the teachers talking... they think there is a werewolf around the grounds." He told me and I blinked.

"Well... I am sure they are going to put up protective barriers. Don't worry." I said and took my chance with grabbing my wand back and standing up.

"If you go out there I will tell the headmaster. He will-"

"What? Tell me to go inside?" I asked as I kept walking.

"Then I will go with you." He called out and I just ignored him and kept walking.

I got to the other side of the castle, happily did my charms work and then headed down to double potions and then it was lunch. I got to my table, pulled items onto my plate and just as I was taking a bite I looked up and noticed Regulus Black in front of me. I put the bite in my mouth and chewed slowly and made eye contact. He didn't say anything at all until I set down my fork and waited.

"What are you doing with my brother?" He asked me and I just kept looking at him.

"What are you doing talking to me?" I asked him back after a moment of wondering if I should talk about it, or ask, or just play dumb.

"I am watching out for my brother." He said and I just nodded and licked my lips.

"And why do you think I am doing something with him? Because, one, he came up to me this morning and took my wand so we would keep talking. So maybe, if you get a bad vibe or feeling or whatever you want to call it, since you want to watch out for him... you should tell him to just leave me alone. It would be doing me a huge favor." I told him and glared a bit harder. "Now... how about you, and your worry, move along. I don't like to be watched while I eat. thought you Blacks were a bit more gentlemen like." I stated and just waited.

"If I see you with him again-"

"You better talk to him about it!" I shouted standing now and seething from head to toe. "You do not scare me. And you will not threaten me!" I shouted again and I realized I was gaining attention so I got out of the table and turned to leave. I felt my robes flapping against my calves as I walked at a fast pace.

I got to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room and went to get my things so that I could go to the library and do all of my work before tomorrow's work load added to it all. I made my way out, ignoring a couple people walking past me to get into the dorms.

I got to the library and got a book that would help before choosing a table near where I got it. I put the bag down beside me, pulled out parchment, my quill and ink before looking for anything to relate to any of my questions. I got half way through when everyone who had been eating flocked in to do the same thing as I was.

I moved onto DADA studying and then someone slammed books down on a table near me and I looked up and saw Remus. He sat down quickly and started to open three books at a time before going for a fourth. I couldn't see the names, and only part of the writers, so I just refocused on what I was doing before getting up and getting another book of defensive spells.

"You know, we have a group of four for a reason..." I heard Lily and looked back at her when I tried to reach the book I needed.

"Yeah well... I had to leave the great hall before making plans with you, or Severus, or Andy." I said and she sighed and nodded. "Can you reach that book?" I asked pointing at it and she looked up and walked up beside me and gave a small laugh.

"Hold on a second, I saw someone who could help." She told me and I nodded and looked around as she backed up and went towards where I had been sitting, but instead of the right, she went to the left, which meant she was talking to Remus.

"I'll help you Evans." I heard James Potter instead and saw him round the table and walk towards me. "Hello there. Do you need help too? Padfoot, come help." He called and I was a little confused at the nickname but then Sirius rounded the table just after Lily and I huffed.

"We only need one book." Lily said quickly as she glared at James.

"Well, are you sure? What if you need one more Evans? I should help you find a book, and then get it for you. Be all gentlemen like." James added leaning into her and she sighed.

"Fine, only because I know what book I will need and I find it redundant to argue with you." She stated and turned and walked away and to the left heading deeper into the library with James just behind her.

"What book do you need?" I jumped at Sirius' voice and I turned back to look at him.

"Just the red one on the 5 level." I said and stepped back as I pointed at it. He walked up, getting really close, and made eye contact with me as he grabbed it and then held it out for me. "Thanks." I said tucking it in and turning to go back to my table. He was just behind me and when I sat down he was happily sitting at Remus' table watching me.

I felt his eyes the entire time I was reading each passage and taking notes. Then someone started to make a beat with their hands and I looked up to see Sirius going to the beat of his hands and before I could roll my eyes Remus slapped a book closed and shoved it across the table to Sirius and stopped his hand beating. "It's the library, Gryffindor sake, just read a book." He stated and moved to open another book.

I caught Sirius' smirk before he opened the book and started to read aloud.

"To find true love you must simply look up and around." He was teasing now, and he laughed and looked up to Remus before faking googoo eyes before looking towards me and grew almost serious. "Like my reading voice do you love?" He asked and closed it before leaning forward towards me.

"Potter I swear-"

"I told you that was an accident Evans. Don't get too angry. I like messing with you. You make it easy. To think I would ever actually date you... it's a laugh." I heard James shout at her before he dropped at least 10 books he was carrying for her and moved forward and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Let's go. I am sick of little girls not being able to take jokes." He basically spat Lily's way and I looked to her and saw a very small amount of hurt flash across her face before she turned and started to pick up her books. She slid them onto the table one by one and I got up to help her.

"Thanks." She whispered and I heard her sniffle and she wiped her face once before she stood up and cleared her throat. "So, let's get to work." She said and I nodded and moved to share some of the spells and notes I took about them.

"I'd try this one. It's not about love like Sirius tried to read about... it's good." Remus said and I just nodded as he set it down and then he sighed and looked at Lily. "James is just mad. I don't know what happened, but if he blew his top like that then he really is sorry and is just upset that you wouldn't believe him." He advised as he picked up his book bag and took it with him as he left the library.

"Don't care if that is why he was mean... stupid Potter never knew how to talk to a girl." Lily muttered as she copied the notes I gave her.

I kept my eyes down and my nose in the book for the rest of the time we were permitted in the library. I took the book I had Sirius get for me since I was only half way though and walked out with Lily by my side.

"So, is the whole thing over for you then?" I asked her when we had to separate to get to our common rooms.

"Not by a long shot. I have Potter just where I want him." She said and winked at me. "Night." She waved as she went up and I moved around a couple corners before heading down to go to bed.

I had to wonder how Lily knew how to get James 'right where she wanted him' without ever having an actual boyfriend, while I am in the same boat and nowhere near making Sirius fall for me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just listen to me." I heard James call out and I looked over to see Lily rushing along with him trying to move through all the kids pushing the other way. "Evans!" He called and she sighed and took a moment and made eye contact with me.

"Stop-" She screamed turning and before I could blink James was kissing her. I didn't even see him come up behind her. But he was kissing her. His hands were wrapped around her upper arms, keeping her from pushing him away and turning away. And honestly, she started to kiss him back before he moved his hands so they wrapped one arm around her neck, and then moving the other until his arm was hooked around her hips.

"You wanna snog like that?" I yipped and turned to see Sirius just behind me leaning on the wall.

"Don't do that." I stated and started to walk around him before remembering where I was going.

"Do what? Come on Riley... it looked like you were hoping to be in someone's arms just like that. I would be happy to be that someone." He said catching up and I rolled my eyes and turned right hoping he would be delayed by the people walking around that he would be far behind me as I crossed the hall in seconds to go left but he snagged my bag and kept up.

"I thought I told you to stay away from-" I heard Regulus and turned to see him walking beside me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and stopped to glare.

"I told you to leave my brother-" He stopped when I felt a hand wrap around my shoulders and I gulped before looking up at Sirius.

"I highly doubt that a simple boy like you could intimidate someone as crass and intelligent as my girl here." He stated and I rolled my eyes once more.

"First, you don't get to tell me what to do Little Black. And second, I am not your girl Black. And third... I would love nothing more than both of you leaving me the hell alone." I said looking from both before pushing Sirius' hand off of me. "Now... I want to go onto my next class. Can I do that without you talking to me, and you grabbing onto my bag to keep up?" I asked them and Sirius only smirked while Regulus nodded. "Have a good life." I muttered and turned before heading right to DADA despite knowing I had Sirius in this class.

Lily had told me that the more that I push Sirius away the more he'll try and win me. Which was what I wanted, but in all honestly his brother was irritating me more than Sirius was. Regulus had no business in my 'love' life.

I sat down in the library, hours later, and waited for the rest of my study buddies to get here and went through the little red book Sirius had once gotten for me. There were so many spells that had tricky pronunciations.

I was reading it when I felt someone nudge my foot and I looked up and at him before sighing and waiting.

"How much does my brother tell you to stay away from me?" He asked and I sighed and thought about it.

"I think today was the third or fourth." I said and looked back to the reading and he sat down across from me.

"And why didn't you tell me?" He asked and I sighed and looked up.

"Because I don't need to tell you. I am almost 17 and I would love to think that I could defend myself from some a year younger than me." I said and looked from him to the book and when he sighed I looked back up to him.

"Now... you said almost 17... when is your birthday?" He asked and I sighed and looked back to the book. "Riley." He cooed and I ignored him as best as I could before he leaned forward and touched parts of my hair and I looked up. "When is your birthday?"

"The 18th."

"Day before the next full moon." He said and I nodded. "Well... glad that we can do something then. We both know about the werewolf and I would not want to endanger you-"

"Who says we're going to do anything together?" I asked and crossed my arms after setting my book down.

"I do. I want to do something with you." He said and I really looked at him before waiting. "Give me one chance to prove myself... to show you that I am not prejudice, and that I actually like something about you, and not just annoying you." he said and I gulped before looking behind me as I hoped someone would come in for my rescue. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if he was really hooked. "At least say you'll think about it. A 17th birthday is supposed to be special." He told me and I gulped and looked from him to the book and then shrugged. "Come on... think about it." he urged and I gulped before nodding. "You gotta say it."

"Fine... I will think about it." I told him and his smile grew ten times bigger if that was possible. And all I could think was 'what did I get myself into'.

He sat there, watching me read for twenty minutes before Lily came in a whirl wind of James behind her, still asking if they could talk but she was avidly ignoring him. "Went from snogging to this? Mate I knew you were a shitty kisser." Sirius laughed out and grabbed James by the shoulders and basically dragged him out of the library and away from us.

"He is so bloody annoying. One snog and he thinks we're going to be together forever." Lily screeched when she was safe enough to express herself.

"To be honest it looked like he was a good kisser, at least by the way you almost wrapped your arms around him." I giggled lightly when she shot me a glare and I just shrugged.

"And what about you? I've heard about little Regulus Black trying to protect his older brother from the likes of you." I heard Severus and I smiled at him.

"It's kind of working like a charm. The more his brother is telling me to back off the more I actually want to do this. And Sirius is actually kind of getting annoyed with me pushing him off." I said and Lily smiled wide.

"I told you it would work." Lily said and I just nodded before showing her my papers and moving on until it was almost lights out and I got up, yawning, running a hand through my hair and making my way down to the corridors before going into my room. I saw a parcel on my bed and a letter. I opened the letter first, recognizing my brothers handwriting and I walked over to sit down before sitting down as I read over what he wrote me.

 _To my other half,_

 _We've done so much more than these boys here at Drumstang. I'm so far ahead that I am writing you in Potions, my most hated hardest class._

 _Well to be honest, I miss you so much. I would rather take us only getting together on weekends to do thing than to not see you for a whole school year. I cannot wait for the first break, I miss you so much little sister._

 _I would want nothing more than to see you on the 18th, but I will settle for hoping you are watching the full moon the day after, in that spot I showed you, because I miss you so._

 _~Your other half._


	7. Chapter 7

To the Guest that wants to be the only review about how this doesn't make sense because of the Marauders... I would like you to know that you don't have to read it, and you certainly don't need to hate on my own fan fiction or call it dumb.

Something that every mother tells their child that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Start to live by the new motto.

OTHER wise, please review what you think.


End file.
